Vicio de Ti
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: El tiene un vicio: el maldito cigarrillo. Ella no lo soporta, piensa tomar medidas. ¿Cuál es le verdadero vicio del Nara? ¿Aquel saco de nicotina o su dulce Temari?. Drabble. ShikaTema


_**Vicio de Ti**_

Humo. Cigarrillo. Nicotina. Fumar

Ella podía llamarlo de mil y una formas, para el, siempre seria igual.

Podía matarlo, podía afectarlo, podía enfermarlo. No tenia caso, incluso se preguntaba si alguna vez la escuchaba cuando le hablaba sobre eso.

Porque era un vicio. Un jodido vicio que el no quería dejar.

Siempre la ignoraba cuando le pedía y unas cuantas veces le rogaba que dejara de hacerlo. Que de una maldita vez dejara de fumar.

¿Acaso al el le importaba lo mucho que a ella le preocupara que el fumara?

Aparentemente: No

El joven suspiro y el aire se impregno de humo.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo.

Maldito cigarrillo. Maldito humo. Maldito vicio

Estaba harta, total y completamente harta de que el fumara. Una y otra vez. Sin cesar

-Vasta ya.-Le reto ella, rechinando los dientes

-¿Qué pasa ahora, mujer problemática?.-Quiso saber

-¿Qué pasa?.-Se levanto de golpe de su cómodo asiento

-Si..¿que pasa Temari?.-Exigió saber, ahora mas serio

-Pasa que estoy harta...de eso.-Finalizo señalando el medio usado cigarrillo que descansaba en los dedos del Nara

-Joder Temari, no otra vez.-Murmuro el, con desgana

-Se a la perfección que a ti no te importa, pero a mi si.-Declaro la rubia

-Son mis pulmones, es mi problema.-Le aseguro, con una sardónica sonrisa

Ella tuvo que desviar la mirada. Esa esplendida sonrisa la descomponía y hacia que olvidara su enojo. Siempre lo hacia

Pero no hoy

No esta vez

-Eres imposible.-Le espeto ella

-Gracias.-Dijo poniendo aquel infernal cigarrillo en su boca

Frunció el entrecejo. Aquel asqueroso saco de nicotina estaba ensuciando su boca. Porque la boca de Shikamaru era suya, de su única propiedad y aquel asqueroso rollo de vicio no tenia derecho a arruinar su preciado tesoro.

-Deja de hacerlo.-Exigió la Ninja del desierto

-No.-Aseguro este, soltando el humo con lentitud

Ella maldijo una vez mas

-Entonces no me pidas que vea como te inundas de esa porquería que tanto te encanta.-Declaro, abriendo de un tirón la puerta corrediza de la oficina que compartían

-Temari...no seas problemática mujer, sabes que es un vicio.-Soltó Shikamaru-. Tengo vicio de el...

La kunoichi se quedo estática, justo antes de salir

Se clavo sus largas uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos

¿Eso creía el, que tenia vicio del cigarrillo?

Ante un atónito Shikamaru, Temari cerro la puerta y puso el pestillo.

Soltó su abanico en el suelo y se giro hacia el

La sonrisa de ella lo desubico

El concia esa sonrisa

Fue la misma sonrisa que puso la noche de su luna de miel

Una corriente recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru, mientras su hermosa kunoichi se acercaba a el, contoneando sus torneadas piernas

Aquellas largas piernas que el tanto amaba

Tiro los pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio del Nara y cual felina se subió al escritorio, en la pose mas sugestiva que el jamás había podido presenciar

Los dedos de ella se acercaron a la boca de el y lentamente le arrebato el cigarrillo de su boca

Lo paso por sus sonrosados labios

Shikamaru sentía como se empezaba a emocionar

-Dime _Shika-kun_.-Hablo ella, con aquella voz tan seductora-. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero vicio?

El solo la observo

-¿Esta cosa o yo?.-Pregunto, mientras entreabría sus labios y lo colocaba entre sus dientes, mordiendo aquel rollo de nicotina

Shikamaru la observo y sonrío

Se acerco a ella y con sus dientes tomo el cigarrito, para después tomarlo entre su manos y aplastarlo contra el escritorio

Temari ronroneo

Sus labios se juntaron. Un beso feroz, voraz lleno de pasión, deseo. Amor

-Yo tengo vicio de ti.-Aseguro el, colocándose sobre ella, agradecido que le hubiera colocado el pestillo a la puerta

Ella era su vicio y pensaba disfrutar de su enviciamiento hasta morir.

Ella tenia vicio de el, Shikamaru Nara

Y el tenia vicio de ella, Sabaku No Temari

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Autora**: Li-Chan (Li_-The Stampede-Chan_)

**Estilo:** Intento de Drabble (580 palabras, sin el titulo)

**Pareja:** Shikamaru/Temari

**Realización: **12 de Diciembre, 2008

**Dedicatoria: **Amantes del ShikaTema

**Canción escuchada:** Vicio de Ti – Wisin & Yandel

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden: Fumar es un vicio y una adicción. No lo hagan, por favor.

**Disclaimer:** (por si acaso) Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y lugares son propiedad del gran Kishimoto-San


End file.
